Lover's Heart Break
by never trust a redhead123
Summary: Takes place after the super bowl episode so spoilers alert! This is a love story mainly with Quinn/Finn but there will also be some other couples in it. Quinn and Finn find themselves in love once again. In Quinns perspective what will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**** This is after the super bowl episode spoilers alert! This is what I wish! had happened. It is a Finn Quinn love story.

I swung my locker door shut to reveal Finn standing right behind it. I sighed deeply and turned to walk away.

"Quinn" he said running up to my side. "Aren't we going to talk about this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Talk about what?" Finn seemed to choke up and I stopped to look up at him. "Please" I said pleadingly. "Not now just...catch me at lunch" Finn nodded just as Sam ran up from behind me.

"Hey beautiful" he said wrapping his hands around my waist. I looked up and tried to give Finn my most sympathetic look but he still looked slightly hurt. Sam kissed me on the cheek and moved to my side.

"Hey" I said sweetly grabbing his hand.

"Oh, hey Finn" said Sam looking towards Finn finally.

"Hi...I guess I'll see you around Quinn" I nodded and felt the words I wanted to speak get lost on me.

I sat in Glee club Sam next to me his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hey" he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch today I was thinking we could go out to Breadsticks-" I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm...kinda of busy at lunch" Sam nodded.

"It's fine" he said. I could see that he was disappointed. I felt guilt take over my body. What kind of person was I doing this again. I wasn't the same girl I was when I did it to Finn I was selfish and mean now I cared I cared about other people and I cared about how much I was hurting Sam. "what are you doing?" he asked. I felt my whole body freeze and just stare at him caught in a muffle of lies. What was I doing! I mean I could say you know hanging out with the girls or I could tell him the truth I'm cheating on you.

"Um...you know...I just...I'm um...I'm working on a number with Finn so we just decided that we should practice at lunch" Sam laughed a little.

"Okay its fine, don't sound so guilty" he said pushing some hair away from my face. I smiled at him.

"Yeah sorry I just...I hate canceling on you" Sam shrugged.

"We'll find another time" I nodded and awkwardly placed my head on Sam's shoulder I looked down to see Finn staring up at me jealously. It took every bone in my body not to jump up and scream I can't do this! It was like when you were a little kid and you had that stupid crush on the guy sitting across from you the fantasy's of getting married to them and living in that big blue house with your three kids running around on the front lawn. Well that fantasy changes as you turn into a teenager it turns into wishing you could run off with that boy into an empty classroom and well...I think we all know how the rest goes.

Mr. Shue started talking and people laughed and got excited. I just felt lucky to find the urge to smile. Finn was sitting there so close but so far away why had I treated him so horribly before? Was it really fair for me to go after Finn? I mean I had, had my chance and blown it and Rachel really loved him but...hey why was it fair that I should skip out on a second chance when Rachel had also blown her first chance? Poor Sam it wasn't fair...hmm I could always match him up with Rachel and get her distracted so that I would feel no guilt in going for Finn. What if Finn doesn't like me anymore though I thought. But he kissed back that must have meant something...right? I can't do this I thought feeling as if I might cry. I was being such a horrible person and there was only one way to fix this. I should tell Sam how I feel and what I did and end things for good before anyone gets hurt anymore.

"Quinn?" I looked up and realized I'd zoned out. Mr. Shue was staring at me a little bit of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked even though it was a total lie. What else was I supposed to say? I asked myself. No! What kind of question is that Mr. Shue I cheated on my boyfriend, got pregnant, my boyfriend found out broke up with me, then I found a really great amazing guy and I cheated on him with the same ex boyfriend I cheated on in the first place! What kind of love story mess was this?

"Quinn" he said. "Is something bothering you?" I shook my head feeling totally out of it.

"No I just...I think I'm coming down with something can I be excused?" Mr. Shue nodded looking at me as if I was a ticking bomb ready to exploded. I hated that look it was the same look people gave me when I walked down the halls with what looked like a basket ball under my shirt. I rushed out of the room hoping not to have to endure that look anymore then I had too. I rushed into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. This was better I thought. This was me I was just...me. There was no Cherrios uniform no high pony tail obnoxious bitch mask no baby bump it was just Quinn...herself.

"Hey you okay?" I turned around to see Mercedes standing in the doorway. I shook my head.

"No" I felt myself give up I couldn't lie to her I thought she was the only person I knew I could trust. "Do you like me?" I asked nervously playing with my fingers. Mercedes looked at me questioningly.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" she asked before shaking her head. "I'm you friend from a reason Quinn yeah you have some hurtful history but in the end your a really nice girl" I smiled.

"Thats not true. I'm not nice" Mercedes walked a little bit closer to me.

"Quinn whats going on?" she asked. "Your acting...funny today" I looked down at my shuffling feet. Should I tell her? I asked myself. She could help me maybe I'd feel better she could guide me in the right direction.

"I did something" I said extremely guilty. "Really bad" Mercedes nodded.

"Whatever it is Quinn you can tell me, I'll help you through it" I sighed and looked up at Mercedes.

"I...I...I kissed Finn" Mercedes just stood there staring at me right in the eyes with such judgement that I had to turn away.

"Quinn..." she said. I shook my head.

"Please" I begged. "Don't judge me" Mercedes nodded.

"No I promise I won't. Quinn when did this kiss...go down?" I shrugged.

"Yesterday I just...I feel guilty and responsible I just...I don't want to hurt Sam."

"You'll figure it out Quinn" Mercedes said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm here for you every step of the way no judgement at all" I nodded.

"Thank you so much."


	2. choosing roads

"Hey" I walked out of the washroom to see Finn leaning against the wall. "Lets talk" I nodded and we walked to an empty classroom. I turned around and looked at Finn.

"What do you think when you think of me?" I asked staring right into his eyes. He shrugged.

"What do you mean-"

"Finn do you still have feelings for me? Or am I just running around stressing over breaking Sam's heart for no reason because I am so stressed and maybe I just...maybe I saw more in that kiss then there was-" Finn stepped forward and kissed me on the lips. He just stood there his hands cupping my face it was the best feeling I hadn't kissed him in so long...wait what was I saying...I just kissed him yesterday? Finn slowly pulled away.

"Does that explain how I feel?" I nodded slowly.

"Finn I-"

"Want to be with you but don't wanna break Sam's heart I get it and I can give you as much time as you need" I sighed.

"What about Rachel? She's going to kill me I mean-" Finn laughed shaking his head.

"I broke up with her why should she determine who I date?"

"I thought..."

"That I might still like her?" asked Finn. "No I'm over her" Quinn looked up at Finn.

"We should put together a number" she said. Finn shook his head in confusion.

"Why?" Quinn laughed a little.

"Because I lied to Sam and said we were practicing a number together...we might get cornered, sorry" Finn smiled.

"You know what lets take this as an opportunity to get to know each other a little bit better."

After school I rummaged through my locker for my cheerios uniform. As always coach Sylvester had demanded it back without a stitch missing...she actually counted. I finally pulled it out and finally slammed my locker door shut only to find Sam.

"Hey" he said. I started to walk forward hopefully eventually he'd run off for football practice or something that would get him away from me.

"Hi" I said looking forward.

"Look I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school...we could go to your house?" I shook my head.

"No uh...New Years resolution my mom decided she'd clean the house non stop for one week there is no getting in there easily" Sam nodded.

"Okay we could go to my house" I turned to him and smiled.

"Look I just don't feel like doing something tonight sorry" Sam nodded disappointedly. What was my problem? I asked myself. I was going to break this guys heart in a few days the least I could do was spend one last night with him. "Wait" I said as Sam started to walk off. "I changed my mind lets go to your house" I said watching a grin spread across Sam's face.

"So?" he asked as we lay across his bed talking. He was looking at my face with judgement it was as if he was concerned but I got the feeling he really wasn't.

"Stop looking at me like that" I said bluntly turning away from him.

"Like what? Quinn what's going on you've been weird all day" I shook my head.

"Everyones been judging me all day just because I've been acting weird all day! You act weird somedays and no one judges you!" I said pointing towards Sam. "Just because I made a mistake once and got pregnant doesn't mean I'm a ticking time bomb and I'm just waiting to blow up!" Sam shook his head.

"Quinn" he said. "I've never thought about you in that way I just...I'm concerned thats all you've been out of it" I looked down at my feet.

"Sam" I said before crawling across the bed towards him. Sam wrapped his arms around me and held me in a warm embrace. I couldn't break this guys heart was that even fair? No none of this was fair it was a horrible, stupid situation that I had got myself stuck in once again.

I walked into school the next day feeling powerless. I knew what today had to be I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to.

"Quinn! Hey!" Rachel ran up beside me. Great I thought one more thing I really don't need.

"Whats wrong Rachel" I said not even bothering to look at her for more reasons then needed.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do a number together? Cause you know I've noticed we've never-" I stopped and turned to looked at Rachel.

"What is up with everyone!" I screamed at her making a few people stop in their tracks to look at us. "I'm perfectly fine why does everyone keep acting as if I'm not! Just leave me alone" I said before storming off into an empty classroom. I jumped up onto one of the desks facing the windows and just sat there staring off into the world outside.

"Hey Quinn" I turned around to see Mr. Shue walking towards me with a sympathetic smile.

"Look I know I was out of it yesterday but that doesn't mean-" Mr. Shue shook his head.

"Quinn you seem upset about something everybody thinks so thats why we look at you like that were trying to figure out what it is thats wrong and Rachel trying to get you to do a number with her she's just trying to be a friend" I shrugged.

"Weird because I don't remember us actually ever being friends" Mr. Shue sighed.

"Quinn whats going on?" I looked him in the eyes. He was trustworthy but did I really want the whole Glee club knowing I mean that turned out so well last time but Mr. Shue could be another person to support her.

"Nothing" I said. "Like I said yesterday...just a little under the weather" Mr. Shue nodded.

"Alright well come on Glee club practice."

I walked into the Glee club practice room I could see Finn sitting there laughing with Puck well that was good. Then there was Sam sitting there saving my seat and waiting for me. I sighed this wasn't fair.


	3. Love songs

I walked into the Glee club practice room I could see Finn sitting there laughing with Puck well that was good. Then there was Sam sitting there saving my seat and waiting for me. I sighed this wasn't fair.

"So!" said Mr. Shue enthusiastically as he walked into the room. "As you all know Valentines Day is approaching" I sighed deeply making Sam look over at me. I wonder if they think I'm depressed? I asked myself. Or maybe they are actually just concerned...but knowing this school they all just want something to gossip about. "Everyone is going to pair up with someone and preform in front of the school at some point this week with their love song" I felt myself finally give Mr. Shue my full concentration. Are you kidding me? I asked myself. Great I had to sing a love song in front of the whole school to Sam? Or maybe I'd get someone else! Maybe Mr. Shue would pair us...most likely not but I could propose the idea and put it in his mind.

"Mr. Shue" I said raising my arm. "i have an Idea" I let out a deep breath. Lets hope this work I thought as all eyes turned towards me. "What if you randomly chose our partners? That way..." I sat there for a moment. CRAP! I thought. What good lie would cover this so he actually considered it? "So that way...all the couples don't just sing to each other it might be more challenging to sing to someone else" Mr. Shue nodded.

"I like you thinking Quinn" he said. "Lets do it." I smiled as Mr. Shue ripped up pieces of paper with our names on them and threw them into a hat.

"Why?" asked Sam sounding hurt. "You don't want to sing to me?" I shook my head and gave him my sympathetic smile. Okay yes that was true I didn't want to sing with him and that was the whole reason I was doing this but...that didn't have to be what I told him.

"No of course I want to sign with you I just...I think it might be nice to mix things up" Sam shrugged and moved a little closer to me.

"Quinn why are you lying to me?" he asked staring me in the eyes. I quickly turned away my body tensing up.

"I, I'm not...why would you say that?" I asked turning back towards him slowly. Sam shrugged.

"Just forget it" he said angrily.

"Sam" I said grabbing his hand but he pulled away. Great now I was in big trouble. The worst thing about this all was that it was Valentines Day I was cheating on my boyfriend the week of Valentines Day! This was just all too much.

"Okay" said Mr. Shue. "Quinn why don't you do the honorers since its your idea" I smiled.

"No problem" I said standing up and heading towards the hat. I had a feeling about the name I would pull out of the hat. If it was Sam maybe we could fix things...even though things were beyond fixing on my part, if it was Finn we would probably end up fooling around more and...even get ourselves into more trouble then needed but I still would love the time with him. I grabbed a piece of crumpled up paper and opened it up. _Finn_ it read. I tried not to sigh, or smile, or roll my eyes. "Finn" I said as normally as I could. Finn smiled at me and I tried to return the glance.

In the end everyone was paired up Sam and Rachel, Tina and Puck, Mercedes and Arite, Britney and Mike, and a threesome of Santana with Lauren.

"Well then" said Mr. Shue. "I think I'll let you guys out twenty minutes early to find a quiet place to rehearse your groups song" Everyone was happy with this matter...except me who only managed a smile and the only reason for that was because Sam's eyes were on me. I got up and walked towards Finn who sat in his chair waiting for me.

"Hey" he said as I stood in front of him. I nodded.

"Hey" I said. Sam and Rachel walked past us Rachel already bombarding Sam with song ideas.

"Don't let her get to happy" said Sam with a snide expression.

"Sam" I said pleadingly but he just walked away.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Finn. I shrugged letting out a deep sigh.

"He's upset because I thought that the partners should be picked randomly" Finn stood up and grabbed my hand which I quickly pulled. "Don't do that!" I snapped at him turning to my side to see Mr. Shue eyeing us from the piano. "I can't believe you" I said storming out of the room.

"Quinn! Quinn!" yelled Finn racing after me.

"What!" I replied angrily. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry look can we please just practice this song?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. Why would he do that? What if Mr. Shue said something to Sam why did I even care anymore Sam's heart was going to get broken ether way it wasn't like I had feelings for him anymore...or maybe the reason I had cared so much about hurting Sam this whole time was because I stilled loved him.

"Lets just...lets just get this over with" I said to Finn. Finn looked at me with sad eyes. Oh god I thought to myself. Had I just hurt him for saying _lets just get this over with. _Great I thought. Just perfect not only did I have the burden of the heartbreak i was going to cause Sam on me but now I was hurting Finn. "Finn" I said. "Finn I didn't mean that..."

"Fine" he said heading into an empty classroom myself racing after him.

"Finn stop you know I didn't mean it like that?"

"So what did you mean!" he asked turning to me. "What is this Quinn cause I don't know where you stand anymore?" I nodded.

"Good" I said. "Your mad at me...it makes it easier" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Easier for you to get over me? Wow Quinn you really do hit all new lows."

"Finn i like you I just... I don't know what's going on anymore." I moved towards Finn. "Whenever I'm not standing with you I'm wishing I was and whenever I am I can hardly speak I'm so nervous" I grabbed Finn's hands. "I don't know whats going on. Sometimes I think I like you and sometimes I think I like Sam but all I now is I need to be with you. We just...we can't be public at the moment" Finn nodded.

"Lets just get this-" I grabbed Finn around the neck to support myself up so I could kiss him. Finn kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up onto a near by desk. This felt so special I thought. Finn was so perfect. I lay down across the desk and Finn went over top of me kissing down my arm, my legs, my neck. He was so delicate about every touch every movement as if he felt like he might break me.

"Finn.." I panted as he started to unzip my dress. I was helpless to him. I had fantasied this moment for days and it was finally happening it was just...to perfect. I heard the swoosh of my dress as Finn flung it to the ground. I used my hands to pull his top off.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone scream. I quickly sat up to see Kurt standing in the doorway. I jumped off the desks and grabbed my dress wrapping it around myself to hide my almost naked body.

"Kurt" said Finn shocked. "What um...what are you doing here?" Kurt shook his head.

"I just...came to say hi I'm sorry Rachel told me you'd be in here practicing...I'm so sorry" said Kurt leaving the room. Finn turned around and looked at me as the door slammed shut.

"I'll just..."

"Yeah" I said slipping into my dress. "lets just...you know..." We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Um...would you mind zipping me up?" I asked Finn still looking at my feet.

"For sure" he said. I heard the sound of the zipper moving up slowly. That was the best moment I had, had in forever. I realized in that moment that I was falling back in love with Finn.

"Finn" I said slowly but softly in my most cooing voice. The words I wanted to speak got choked up in my throat. I wanted to say I think I'm falling in love with you or I don't regret that but all that came out was "Um...I think maybe we should go talk to Kurt?" Finn nodded as I turned around to stare at him. I hadn't realized before how beautiful his eyes were, his face was so perfect...why hadn't I realized this months ago?

"Yeah...your probably right" Finn walked off towards the door. I felt every bone in my body pushing me towards him like a magnetic force.

"Finn!" I called out right as his hand rested on the door handle. I ran forward and kissed him across the lips pulling away slowly. Finn touched his lips lightly before saying.

"Maybe I should just talk to him you know..." I nodded,

"Of course yeah...I'll wait for you" Finn nodded and headed off into the hall way.


	4. Quinn and Sam

I leaned against the wall outside the Choir room where Finn and Kurt had been arguing for half an hour.

"What's going on in there?" asked Mercedes coming up from behind me and trying to look into the small window on the door. Finally she turned around to stare at me and looked me up and down "Quinn you look like a mess." I gave her a nervous glance. "Oh Quinn...no" I nodded.

"How bad do I look?" Mercedes shook her head anxiously.

"What, what happened?"

"Finn and me...were half naked on top of each other...and Kurt walked in" Mercedes gasped.

"Oh Quinn" she moaned. I sighed.

"I mean...it could be worse right?" I asked her. I was playing with my hair hoping I didn't look as happy, turned on, or guilty as I felt. Mercedes stood there for a few moments looking at me questioningly.

"Okay" she said. "No judgement I'll steal a makeup bag from Tina and we'll fix you up meet me in the washroom in five."

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a tangly mess my make up was smudged. This is what messing around looks like I told myself. This is what you got yourself into. The bathroom door swung open and in walked Mercedes holding a large bag of makeup.

"Okay jump up onto the counter" I nodded and did as she said as she walked over and started combing out my hair.

"I didn't plan it" I told her sincerely. "I promise you it just happens feelings...change" Mercedes nodded.

"You don't have to explain things to me Quinn" I nodded.

"Yes I do" I said letting out a deep sigh. "I know your judging me even though you try not to you are. You think I'm mean and cruel because I'm always the cheater never the cheated."

"Quinn" said Mercedes. "I don't think that about you. Of course I'm judging but I'm always here to give you the best support you can find so I'm going to ask you as a friend do you really think this is the best thing for you?" I shrugged looking down at her.

"No it probably isn't but I'm happy right now happier then I have been in a while and it isn't Sam's fault or anyone else but mine" Mercedes nodded.

"Quinn this is probably really bad advice but...if it makes you happy go for it" we chuckled a little bit and I smiled at her.

"Thats the best advice anyone has ever given me" Mercedes fixed my mascara and lip gloss and I stared at my reflection in the mirror completely no trace of having just been half naked in the classroom next door. Mercedes and me left the washroom to see Rachel right outside.

"Guys!" she said the minute we walked out the. "You'll never guess what is happening in the choir room!" Me and Mercedes transferred nervous glances and said in unison.

"What?" Rachel took in a deep breath and said.

"Well Finn and Kurt are in there arguing! It is so bizarre isn't it?" Quinn chuckled a little.

"Yeah for sure..." they walked towards the choir door to see everyone crowded around it trying to look through the window.

"Hey" Quinn said standing beside Sam who looked over and glared at her.

"Oh are you standing next to me? I'm sorry I'm just surprised you didn't ask Mr. Shue for a random draw at who we get to stand next to just so you wouldn't have to deal with me" I felt my stomach tense that hurt I thought to myself. I hated watching Sam be mad at me I care about him I'm pretty sure I always will.

"Sam" I said. "you know it isn't that way I told you-" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a crap about what you say anymore Quinn just give me some space" said Sam walking off.

"Sam!" I called down the hallway. I was about to step forward and chase after him but at that moment Finn came out of the choir room and I stopped in my tracks. Finn turned to me first and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about our practice" he said stepping towards us everyone watching. I shook my head.

"No worries" I sighed. "I should probably go talk to Sam but are you okay?" I asked him as everyone started to make fake small talk as they strained their ears to hear us. Finn smiled.

"Well Kurt was completely unamused and said that he never wants to see me doing that in school again but otherwise he gave me props and we argued about music the whole time" My mouth hung open and I slapped Finn on the arm.

"Wow" I said. "I was actually worried you might be in big trouble" Finn started laughing. He looked so peaceful when he laughed I thought. He always looked so peaceful. "Well" I said. "I'll catch up with you later" Finn nodded as I rushed off towards Sam. He wasn't anywhere down the hallway or near his locker. I felt myself stop in the middle of his locker's hallway. Was this even worth it? He was running away from me not Finn, or Mercedes, or Rachel...me.

"Come looking for me?" I turned around to see Sam leaning against the wall across from me. I let out a deep breath of relief.

"Sam" I said walking towards him. "I've been looking for you-"

"I can tell but why I don't know. Did Mr. Shue randomly pick you to be the one to comfort me?" I glared at him getting irritated now. He was getting mad over this! This was so stupid he had so many more things to get mad at me for...

"Oh Sam please" I said. "Get over yourself I asked for the random draw for a mix up we are always choosing the same partners its called a change and for you" I said walking right up to him so that I could feel his breath on my face. "If I didn't love you and want to be with you then why did I chase after you?" I guess that was true...maybe...kind of?...no. Sam smiled at me.

"I guess" he said. "That is true" he slowly leaned in until our lips connected. It was nice...but he wasn't Finn oh no.

I sat in the cafeteria with half the Glee Club. Sam, Mercedes, Finn, and Kurt who was still visiting.

"How is everybody?" he asked winking at me. I was about to wink back but Sam turned and gave me a look as if he was trying to figure out what was going on inside my head so I resorted to a smile.

"Well I'm good. At least my partner is pretty good Artie is an amazing singer I never noticed it as much before..." Mercedes sounded kind of guilty about this. Should I say something? Oh yeah great me and Finn just made out on a table half naked the whole practice time. Well...I could word it better.

"Yeah" said Sam. I quickly turned to him and saw that he was smiling and staring off into space. "Rachel's pretty great too" Everyone at the table stared from Sam's smiling face to my one of shock.

"Sam" I said patting him on the shoulder. Sam turned towards me and nodded.

"Yeah...sorry" he said guilty he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it" I said turning around everyone else at the table staring at me.

"So...how about you and Finn?" asked Sam curiously. Me and Finn shared nervous glances. Crap! Well...what should I say? We practiced this really great duet for a love song? That might work but it might just be too weak.

"We um...we" I stuttered and turned to Finn for support.

"We...just...we just ended up talking the whole time we couldn't find a good song" Everyone around the table nodded and Kurt even chuckled a little bit.

"How fun" he said. Sam looked at me and Finn unconvinced.

"Oh..." he said. "Nice" The bell rang in our ears and everyone got up heading towards their classes.

"I'll see you" said Sam pecking me on the lips. I smiled.

"Yeah" This guy was so sweet I didn't deserve him...

"Quinn" I turned and saw Kurt smiling at me.

"Kurt..." I said nervously. What was he going to say? I asked myself.

"Oh don't worry" he said reassuringly. "I just wanted to ask you...are you sure you want to do this to yourself Quinn?" I sighed...now this question was getting tiring.

"Yes Kurt" I said. "I'm completely sure" that was the first time I'd actually said it out loud.


	5. Valentines Day

For the next week me and Sam were extremely close it was hard for me to even slip a glance to Finn but I still managed too. Sam had ate lunch with me, met up at my locker, and come home after school with me every single day of the week.

"Happy Valentines Day" he said as I slammed my locker door shut. I looked at him completely shocked. Crap I thought. I forgot to get him anything! Sam was holding a wrapped up gift I felt my mouth hang open just a little bit.

"Oh...you didn't have to" I said feeling guilty. I could run to the store at lunch? Or...something like that. I hadn't really thought about Valentines Day gifts with all the other stuff going on. Sam shrugged with a smile.

"Of course I did" I smiled as he handed me a gift wrapped with rose pink paper and dark red hearts covering it. I let my hand slide to the side and delicately pull off the tape so one of the neatly folded sides popped up.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly reaching my hand in and pulling out a jewelry box. I gasped a little. Good god I thought to myself. What was going to be in here? Another piece of jewelry promising myself to Sam? Was that really necessary? This was all so wrong for god shakes I was wearing his damn promise ring that had to mean something!

"Open it" he said to my shocked face. I nodded and slowly pulled off the top of the box. In side lay a locket. What is in this I asked myself nervously. Am I going to open it up and Find a picture of a heart? Oh no please not a key what if he says I have the key to his heart? I hated this holiday.

"Sam" I said breathlessly. "I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything" he said grabbing the locket and opening it up. It was a picture of me and him from a few months ago when everything had been so easy. We were holding each other's faces and gazing lovingly into the others eyes. I felt tears fill my eyes not only because this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given me but because this boy was in love with me and I just wanted to become the girl in that picture. That day had been a never ending roll of happiness. We'd run around town all day. This was a shot near the pond we had told each other we loved the other by. "Quinn" said Sam wiping a tear away from my cheek.

"I don't know what to say" I chuckled trying to wipe away all the tears falling from my eyes effortlessly.

"Do you remember this day?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and gave him the most loving smile I had given him in days, weeks, even months.

_I giggled running away from Sam and towards the pond I loved so much. Sam ran up from behind me and grabbed me around my waist swinging me around. We were in a game of tag and he had just won. I looked down at the gleaming water that I adored. It was so perfect and beautiful. Then there was the park bench facing the water the scratched up, marked up, worn down bench that me and Sam loved so much. There wasn't a reason for it other then the fact that we had shared so many good, loving memories here. Sam placed me back on the ground and turned me around kissing me lovingly on the lips. _

_ "I love you" he said pulling away. I smiled up at him. _

_ "I love you too" Sam looked down at my hand where on my finger I wore his promise ring. He lifted it up so that it shone in the light. _

_ "It looks beautiful on you" he said sincerely. I chuckled. _

_ "Does this mean we have to get married?" Sam nodded completely convinced. _

_ "Yes it does. I'm going to marry you Quinn Fabrey" he said. "No matter who stands in the way even if you fall in love with someone else along the way as long as your wearing my ring" I shook my head. _

_ "Sam" I said. "I'm yours" Sam kissed me on the lips I never wanted the moment to end but sadly...it did. _

_ "Hey" Sam said enthusiastically. "We should talk a picture of this moment" I looked up at him confused. _

_ "What moment?" I asked. Yes it had been cute but picture worthy? I don't think so not with the wind blowing my hair like this, Sam nodded. _

_ "The moment we promised to spend the rest of our lives loving each other" Sam looked around us searching for someone to take a picture with the phone in his hand. "Hey" he said to a passing lady. "Would you mind?" she smiled and nodded taking the phone from Sam. "I love you" he said placing his hands on my face and looking into my eyes. _

_ "I love you too" I said doing the same. _

"Here" Sam said placingd the necklace around my neck. "Now we're promised to each other forever" I felt my body tense and I looked at himbemused for a moment.

"Uh...yeah" I said nodding at him. We got to skip morning classes and go right to Glee because of the performance. I had convinced Sam That my gift was going to be a big surprise and I still didn't know what that "big surprise" was going to be.

"Well" said Mr. Shue as everyone took a seat. "Is everyone ready to preform?" Everyone said something to conclude as a yes. I just let out a small woo and turned back to Sam. Finn and me were singing Cruisin' by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow. We'd practiced it a fair amount...with some fooling around in between. "Okay guys" Mr. Shue said calming everyone down a little bit. As usual Rachel's hand shot up faster then a firework. I felt my eyes roll in a circle in doing that I noticed something, something I had never noticed before.

Sam was staring at Rachel completely bemused. As if he'd never noticed how beautiful she was before. I'd never seen Sam stare at anyone like that...but me. I suddenly felt jealousy shot through my veins. How dare Rachel steal my guy while we were still dating! But wasn't this exactly what I was doing? I sighed deeply this relationship could not get anymore screwed up.

"Yes" Mr Shue said to Rachel. I felt it as everyone in the room braced their selves for Rachel's rant about what she wanted to do next. In the end we'd probably all agree with her just so she'd stop talking.

"Well" said Rachel standing up and walking to the front of the room so she was facing all of us. She looked around and when she caught Sam's eyes she blushed bright red and turned away quickly. Oh joy I thought. Not only did Sam like her but she liked him back. I couldn't be jealous it wasn't fair to be jealous I told myself. You can't have everything. "I was thinking about how something that could jazz these Valentines Day duets up would be some Valentines Day costumes!" Everyone groaned as she clapped excitedly.

"Rachel I dunno..." said Mr. Shue unsurely. Rachel shook her head and everyone knew there was no way of taking her mind off of this.

"Come on Mr. Shue! I made everyone tell me what their duets were and I tried to pick out and make costumes that fit that duet as best as I could" You have to be kidding me! I thought. Now I was going to wear a costume to match Gwyneth Paltrow in Cruisin' this was really going to be interesting.

"I guess..." said Mr. Shue unconvinced. "We could try it."

"Yay!" screamed Rachel excitedly running over to her chair and charging back with two huge bags of clothes. "Okay!" she said with authority. "First up Mercedes and Artie doing You've Got a Friend" Rachel went into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of Black leather pants and a black tank top for Mercedes. She went into the other bag and pulled out the same for Artie but a little more manly. This was crazy I thought to myself. Leather pants really? Was that necessary? Mercedes gave the outfits a questioning look.

"Uh..." Rachel smiled brightly.

"You don't need to say anything!" she said pointing towards the door. "Go change! Next...would be Quinn and Finn" I looked over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was going to be one interesting performance.

"Please god at least make it decent" I muttered under my breath as I stepped in front of Rachel. She pulled out a short, white dress. It was beautiful I couldn't believe I was saying it but it was completely breath taken. Rachel only pulled out a button up top for Finn and mumbled something about jeans being fine.

"Quinn" she said turning to me. "I know we don't always got off on the right foot but I thought of this dress when you told me your song. It's mine its one of the very few things my mother left behind for me she said it would always hold good luck and she was right I found her the day I was wearing this so...I thought you might like some good luck." It was the sweetest thing Rachel had ever said to me.

"Rachel-" I was speechless for the first time in my life and it seemed Rachel was as well.

"Go" she said pointing to the clock. "We don't have much time" I looked up at Finn who nodded and rushed out of the room. As always we headed into our classroom and locked the door which was our new rule...just incase. I slipped out of my skirt and shirt and into my short white dress. I turned around and smiled up at Finn who was already changed.

"Rachel didn't have to do this" I said looking down at the beautiful dress I was in. Finn nodded.

"I know" Finn walked towards me and cupped my face in his hands. Was I bad for doing this? What kind of question was that of course I was. Would Sam hate me for doing this? Oh course he would. Did I wish I could be that girl by the pond again? Everyday that I cheated on Sam. Finn moved one of his hands down and held my left hand in his. "Why do you wear this?" he asked looking down at my promise ring.

"It's a promise" I told him. "It's a promise to Sam that I'm his" Finn leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Finn stop" I said as he kissed down my neck. What if we got caught? I asked myself. I'd been asking myself that forever and we'd only gotten caught once and we hadn't been in trouble. I needed to do something special for Sam something so special I felt just a little less guilty about doing this to him...even though I didn't think that was possible. "Finn" I said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked pulling away.

"Finn we can't do this" I said walking off towards the door.

"What!" snapped Finn. For once I felt as if I was doing the right thing. I was going back to Sam and leave Finn which was the better choice for both of us. I was saving Finn from a lifetime of guilt. This was the story he would sit down and tell his kids someday the story of how he went down the wrong road and came back. I couldn't carry this guilt around with me any longer.

"Finn" I said looking up at him tears in my eyes. It felt like all I'd been doing lately was crying. I'd cried myself to sleep almost every night I was sick and tired of it. "I can't do this anymore. Don't you feel guilty every time you walk out of this classroom? Every time you walk past Sam? Every time Sam calls you a good friend don't you feel guilt?" Finn nodded and took a step towards me.

"Quinn" he said calmly. "I don't care about the guilt I feel as long as I get to be with you I don't care what I have to feel. You said you loved me you said you wanted to be with me?" I nodded and smiled at Finn sympathetically.

"Finn I cry myself to sleep every night." I said tears slipping from my eyes. "When Sam says he loves me I feel like I might puke up my guilt. Every time I walk down the hallway it feels like I'm wearing a backpack of rocks!" I said now balling into my hands. "And then five minutes later I run into classroom with you and Sam is right next door. He tells me that he loves me everyday and he holds me and he cares about me. I forgot to buy him a gift today!" I screamed as if it was a big deal. When you thought about it, it was only a gift but the fact that I had forgot at this time...just made it ten times worse. "I forgot to buy my own boyfriend a gift on Valentines Day and Finn" I said. "I do love you I love you so much I don't know if I'm going to make it the rest of the day not kissing you again but there is a reason it has to be that way there is a reason that we can't be a couple" I grabbed the door handle and headed outside into the hallway. I couldn't bare to look in Finn's sad, hurt eyes anymore.


	6. Regret

After sitting in the girls washroom crying for twenty minutes I cleaned up and headed backstage where the rest of the Glee Club was waiting. I looked out from behind the curtain to see the auditorium filled with people. I can't do this I thought to myself my stomach tensing. In front of all these people I had to sing a love song to Finn? Yeah right over my dead body.

"Quinn" I turned around to see Mr. Shue looking at me. "You and Finn are up first" he said guiding me back towards the group. Everyone was sitting around and as Mr. Shue walked over they all looked up. I saw Finn sitting on a chair in the corner looking upset. I tried to catch his eye and give him a sympathetic look but he wouldn't look at me. "Okay guys" said Mr. Shue quietly. "Finn and Quinn will go up first then-"

"I'm not singing with her" snapped Finn giving me an angry glance. I looked down at my feet hurt.

"Finn" said Mr. Shue looking from him to me. "What's going on guys? This wasn't a free show we had people pay to come watch us and from the look of it we got a good crowd to come in. So ether you work this out one on one or you tell the whole group what's going on and we figure it out together" I looked up everyone in the group was looking at me. "Quinn" Mr. Shue whispered to me. "Why don't you try to go talk to him?" I nodded and took slow cautious steps towards Finn.

"Finn" I whispered to him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes so I took a step closer. "Finn come on lets go talk about this" Finn shook his head. "Finn please we have to talk-" Finn looked me in the eyes angrily for two seconds before punching me in the face. I fell to the floor the taste of blood in my mouth and the smell in my nose. It hurt so much that tears were falling down my face without any notice.

"QUINN!" Rachel and Mercedes ran towards me kneeling next to me.

"It doesn't look too bad" cooed Rachel. I could feel blood running down my face. I was in so much pain that I could hardly think. Why would he punch me? Why couldn't he slap me? Or just yell at me? I slowly stumbled up onto my feet.

"Quinn! Quinn!" screamed Finn. Trying to run towards me but Sam ran over and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't ever try to touch my girlfriend again!" he screamed. I ran from the auditorium and down the hall towards the girls bathroom. My face hurt and my hands were covered in blood. I felt like my nose was broken...oh god please not my nose, my nose had always been so nice. Oh god what if I was missing teeth? What if my face was deformed forever. At some point down the hall I was crying to hard to even find the bathroom and I just slipped to the floor leaning against a locker.

"Quinn?" I looked up and saw Sam walking towards me. "Oh Quinn" he said taking a seat next to me. I tried to wipe the tears away from my face but all I ended up with was blood.

"Is she okay?" I heard Rachel ask.

"Yeah" replied Sam. "Could you get a wet cloth and some tissues?" he asked.

"For sure" said Rachel running off. Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"It doesn't look that bad..." he said. I shook my head crying even harder.

"Don't lie I know it looks horrible! It hurts so much."

"Come here" Sam opened up his legs and I sat between them leaning back into him. My face was killing me and I was crying my eyes out. What was Finn's problem! I knew why he was upset and yes it had been upsetting news but to punch me in the face had been way, way out of line.

"Here!" Rachel ran back five minutes later with a wet cloth and box of tissues. I grabbed the wet cloth and wiped the blood and tears away from my face. Rachel was looking at me sympathetically for a moment before turning her gaze to Sam. I knew he was probably looking at her. This hurt I thought to myself. This all really hurt.

I sat in Finn and I's empty classroom on a desk facing the window. Sam and Rachel had needed to go off to preform their duet and I had wanted a place to be alone. After Sam left I'd walked to the bathroom and taken a look at my face in the mirror. The amount of blood across it was terrifying. I used the wet cloth I still had to wipe most of it off and I tried to fix my hair up.

As I sat on the desk looking out the window I felt a tinge of guilt as I looked down at Rachel's white dress and saw all the blood smeared on it. This was horrible! I thought to myself. Her mother's gift of a white dress and I smear blood all over it...of course I do. I slipped out of her dress and back into my skirt and top.

"Quinn" I turned around to see Finn standing near the door. I hadn't even heard him walk in. How long had he been there? Had he watched me change?

"Stay away from me!" I said backing off towards the wall.

"Quinn I'm sorry there is no excuse for what I did to you I just I needed to make sure you were okay-" I shook my head. I was so hurt physically and emotionally. I loved Finn and I loved Sam. Finn loved me and so did Sam but Sam loved Rachel as well and I knew that Finn must have some feelings for her still. This was a big circle of heart break and pain and all I wanted was out.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him.

"I don't know I was angry and...I just I reacted like a guy" Well this was a first. He can't even explain why he smacked someone who was twice as small as him in the face with maximum force.

"Finn how can I trust you-" I asked him. I was honestly scared of him. He obviously didn't know how to control his anger.

"Quinn we learn from our mistakes and I promise you if you don't want me anywhere near you I won't come anywhere near you but I love you I love you so much and what you told me...what you told me hurt so badly" Finn was so kind and generous and sweet but what he'd done was...terrifying. I loved him I knew I loved him so much. But how could I do this to Sam everyday? How was this fair to anyone?

"Finn this is-"

"Bad" finished Finn. "I know Quinn don't you think I know? I know your scared to hurt Sam and I know you don't want to but don't you think everyday we live like this it only gets worse for all of us" I nodded he was right. Sam deserved the truth he deserved to know.


	7. The End

I pranced down the hallway with a bounciness to my stride. I had my hair swinging along behind me. Lately things had been good with me, with Sam, with Finn. Everyone was happy Sam seemed especially happy lately. I walked into the classroom me and Finn usually used to get away from the crowds. We didn't only make out now we talked as well sometimes about personal things sometimes about other things. I turned the handle and swung open the door. I had left my sheet of music in there for the duet me and Finn were going to preform in front of the Glee Club to replace the one we never preformed in front of the school.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed shielding my eyes. Sam had Rachel pinned up against the wall her arms wrapped around him as they made out. I felt a piece of my heart break off, the piece that belong to Sam. I looked at his guilty face and tried to give him my most hurt glance ever so he knew just how I was feeling. "Sorry" I mumbled walking out of the room and down the hall as quickly as I could. Sam cheating? What was this? Sam cheating...with RACHEL! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I hate this! I hate my life I was supposed to be the cheater! With both boys and now I was the cheater with a broken heart...just what I deserved.

"QUINN!" I didn't even turn around. I knew Sam would come running after me what kind of douche didn't come running after his girlfriend who just caught him cheating. I wanted Sam to be the broken hearted one so badly. I wanted Sam to see how this felt. I wanted Sam to swap places with me! "Quinn hear me out" he said grabbing my shoulder to slow my down. I pulled my hand up and smacked him in the face forcing him to pull away. "Quinn!" he called down the hallway after me. "Listen" I finally stopped and turned around to stare at him with my most deadly glare.

"What!" I snapped. "Talk about how you've been fooling around with Rachel? How long hu! How long have you been having sex? Or making out? Or whatever the hell you do" Sam stared down at me and sighed.

"Quinn we don't-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT THE HELL YOU DO!" I screamed. "You can do whatever you want to do with Rachel" I said now calming down just a little. "Because we're over" Sam shook his head.

"Quinn please Quinn come on!" He said running beside me. I turned a corner and looked down the next hallway. There stood Finn staring at me and Sam expressionless.

"We're done" I said to Sam turning around and walking the other way.

I sat in the classroom I had just found Sam and Rachel in. But that had been about two hours ago. I felt my heart breaking into pieces. My innocence was gone...but it had been gone long before this. I was a jerk a total uncaring, feelingless jerk. Love ran away from me screaming HELP! I looked outside school had been ended two hours ago everyone had gone home and I still sat here all alone. I'd always been alone hadn't I? No one had ever been there for me it was always me fending for myself. Would I always be alone? I was finished! I hated this, this sucked. I knew what I wanted to do, I knew what was going to happen. It was like I'd seen the future I knew what was coming next. I knew why I had set out the pen and paper beside me.

*** _Finn's Perspective_

I walked into the school the smell of a fresh spring morning in my nose. I felt slightly happy but at the same time nervous. Quinn had ended it with Sam, Sam had cheated on her with Rachel. Which meant Quinn was on the market again and that was good right? We could be together finally we could be together. Over the last month I'd fallen in love with her. I wanted to be with her when I wasn't and when I was with her I needed to be standing right next to her staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Finn" I turned around to see Sam staring at me. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before with giant bags under his eyes. "Have you seen Quinn?" he asked. I felt my body fill with anger. What right did he have? Quinn had ended it! It was over, done, finished! Didn't he get the message? I shook my head standing in front of my favourite classroom door.

"No" I said. "No idea" that was sorta the truth I thought to myself but I was pretty sure she'd be waiting in here for me...like she had been most mornings. I went to turn the door handle but found it locked.

"You okay?" asked Sam looking at my shocked face. I nodded. Had Quinn locked me out? Had she wanted to be alone? OH NO! What if she was one of those girls who didn't want to be with me anymore now? What if Sam had made her feel that way. I felt myself look up at Sam with hatred. "Is the door locked?" he asked me curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever" I said knocking on the door three times. "Do you think you could leave me alone?" I asked him rudely. It was mean but was it any worse then what he had done to Quinn? Oh shut up I thought to myself. Your no better. I looked at the door again still no answer. Sam gave me a worried glance.

"Someone's in there" he stood there thinking for a few moments before screaming. "Oh my god is Quinn in there?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure" I replied. I was completely sure Quinn was in the listening to every word we said. I looked around looking for someway to get in. I could force myself in but that might not be a good idea. "Mr. Shue!" I called out as Mr. Shue made his way down the hallway. He stopped midway smiling at me and Sam.

"Whats going on guys?" he asked looking from me to Sam. Not much I thought to myself. I just fooled around with his girlfriend while they were dating...even though he fooled around with my ex...its just complicated Mr. Shue. Yup I thought to myself that sounded about right.

"The doors looked and we think that Quinn is in there" said Sam suddenly. I rolled my eyes. Every time this guy opened his mouth I got pissed off he was just so annoying.

"Oh okay" said Mr. Shue puling out his keys and unlocking the door. As soon as I heard it click I looked up at Mr. Shue who gave me a nod and I flung the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I looked at Quinn's hanging body. She'd hung herself from the ceiling. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I wouldn't allow myself to cry if we had found anything else but finding Quinn dead...was an excuse.

"Quinn!" Sam ran to her hanging body. I was thinking the same thing he was but I could tell it was already too late. How long had she been hanging there? Was she still alive? Could we save her? But I knew what the answer was. I had no faith I didn't want to run over just to conclude that Quinn Fabray the only girl I had ever really loved...was dead.

"I'm calling an ambulance right now" said Mr. Shue I turned around to see him on his phone. He gave me the most sympathetic look I'd ever seen cross his face and when I turned back Sam had Quinn's lifeless body in his hands.

"She's gone" I told him trying to sound as sympathetic as I could towards Sam. I slowly walked to him. I couldn't bare to look into Quinn's eyes. I could still remember the last time they'd looked into mine and I didn't want to forget it...I didn't want these eyes to replace them.

"Shut up!" Sam screamed at me as I got to him tears slipping from his eyes. "Just shut up! Since I saw you this morning you've just been an ass to me!"

"Sam" I said kneeling down next to him. "I'm going to close her eyes."

"STOP!" screamed Sam. I looked towards the doorway to see the whole Glee Club standing there.

"QUINN! OH MY GOD QUINN!" screamed Rachel running over and staring down at Quinn. "Oh god! What happened to her is she still alive?" I shook my head. I couldn't bare to look into Rachel's eyes I was so angry with her she had made Quinn do this she had driven her to this!

"Guys" said Mercedes. "Guys she wrote this for you" I got up and walked towards the table she was staring down at. On top of it was a piece of paper folded in half that read Sam & Finn. I loved that beautiful, neat handwriting because it belonged to the only girl for me. "Read it" said Mercedes giving me a little push. I slowly picked up the paper. I closed my eyes as my hands delicately gripped it. This would be the last thing I'd ever hear from Quinn. Did I really want to read this? Her final words to me so far had been _I'll see you here tomorrow morning_. Well she'd already broken that promise...but I wasn't mad at her I couldn't be mad at her. I felt myself start to cry harder so Mercedes threw her arms around me. "It's okay to cry" she said. "And to be mad or sad or angry but please don't blame yourself" I nodded.

"I don't" I said. "I won't" but I did. This was all totally and completely my fault.

"Can we read it together?" I turned around to see Sam right behind me staring at the letter in my hands. At first I wanted to scream no but I soon realized the only way to get through this was with Sam.

"Yeah" I said. "Yeah lets do that" I slowly opened up the letter and looked down at the last thing I'd ever hear Quinn say.

Dear Sam, and Finn,

If you're reading this I have most likely committed suicide and by this time...will be long gone so don't try to help me. This letter is for both of you because I couldn't leave this world knowing the ways I'd left you two in it.

Sam,

Sam I love you. I want you to know that. What you did was hurtful yes but I'm not angry at you...if I'm angry at anyone its myself. I made this happen. Sam I wanted to be dead for my own selfish reasons one of which is because I couldn't bare to look into your eyes staring at my full of hatred. I know that you'd be looking at me with hatred because...I cheated on you as well me and Finn have been fooling around for a month. I want you to know right now the reason I never told you about this is because I still love you I always will love you Sam. I am prepared to kill myself with every piece of jewelry you have ever given me on my body. I know by the end of this you may want to take it off and I want you to do that with no guilt.

Finn,

OH Finn...I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry. I left you in this world alone and helpless and I feel like a goddess of love who has stormed into your heart only to break it...but know that was never my intention. Finn your love for me over this past month has been so strong and so true its been scary but I know and I think you know as well that Sam will always have a place in my heart. This being said if I was still alive we'd probably be in this classroom making out right now...because even though Sam will always have a place in my heart your place is bigger, your place is stronger, and your place is more comforting. When I'm in your arms I'm happy and warm and safe...when I'm not with you I wish I was. KNOW THIS! Finn, know that I love you with every inche of my heart and if I was still alive today you would know it no doubt.

I trust you both so much and I love you both. I hope the news I've told you hasn't ruined your friendship in anyway because that wasn't the intention. Don't blame this on yourselves I brought this on myself. I brought this on myself the day I kissed you in that Hallway Finn...but I'll never regret the month we had I'll never want to change any bit of it. As for you Sam I see the way you look at Rachel and even though it hurts it would be selfish for me to tell you not to go right for it the minute you put down this letter. I know it will be hard but move on, live on have baby's and wives and family's and live your lives. In regard to that I have one wish and that is that you give the letter beside this one to Puck its for Beth...and I hope one day she is able to read it. I'm always with you in the wind, in the rain, in your hearts...even when you let me go...I'll never let you...

Love always and forever,

Quinn

*This will be the last chapter to this story. I wanna say thank you to all the readers who have read this story from beginning to end for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the book. I ended it this way so that you can have your own ending. I know what I think will happen next...but what do you? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading.


End file.
